


Soda Pop

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I think Davy bites ice-cream, Other, Wrong Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I get a SFW Monkee friendship fan fic were there is a mix up in the tickets and you and Davy end up in a completely different state then the rest of the guys while on tour?'Sure can. Davy deffo bites ice-cream.





	Soda Pop

“Well, it’s pretty awesome out here, I’ll say that.”  


You take a sip from your can of ‘soda pop’ – as the man behind the counter of the café told you it was with a smile of delight at yours’ and Davy’s accents – and Davy leans his head back, enjoying the sun on his face.  


“So… when do you think we’ll meet the rest of them?” you ask, and he shrugs, taking a bite out of his ice-cream like the demon you always suspected him to be. “That’s a great answer. I like that answer.”

“Oh, I’ll have to be there for the show tomorrow, luv, but…” He shrugs. “It’s anyone’s guess when they’ll find us.”  


“You are a sneaky devil, Davy,” you grin, and take another sip of your drink. “Kentucky’s nice in the summer.” He nods. “So… what’re we doing after this?”  


“Well, (Y/N), the way I see it, they can’t give plane tickets to what they can’t catch, so do you wanna drive a city over and see a movie?” He grins at you, lowering his shades, and you can’t help but grin at his mischief.  


“Mr. Jones, you had me at hello.”  


“I said that eight hours ago when we got on the plane, Miss. (Y/L/N).” He lowers the shades to wink at you, and then leans back. “But for now, let’s enjoy the sun, yeah?”


End file.
